


Full Moon

by royalreddeath



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalreddeath/pseuds/royalreddeath
Summary: Kissing Prompts meme from tumblr. It's a short piece.Lea and Isa healing post-canon under a full moon.





	Full Moon

“Y’know, every night I went outside and looked up at the moon and thought about you.”

“Did you?”

“Yeah, it’s always been your thing. Seeing the real one, the one I’ve always thought of when someone said moon, even with Kingdom Hearts being a thing, it made me push myself more. To bring you home.”

There were a few moments of silence after Lea spoke where Isa reached over and took Lea’s hand in his. Standing there together, best friends again, looking up at the night sky, it was calming. Comfortable. 

“Thanks, Lea. I really appreciate it.” 

“You appreciate me thinking about you?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t even me and you were.” Isa’s voice broke as he spoke, holding Lea’s hand tighter as he looked up at the moon. He’d missed it, but not nearly as much as he’d missed being with Lea.

Feeling Isa’s grip tighten made Lea look over. There was a shine in the corner of Isa’s eye. “Hey, are you crying?”

“Am I?” Free hand went up to touch the side of his face, searching for tears that were easily found. Crying just kept happening now that he was filling the empty space back in with his own heart.

“Yeah, you are. Come here.” Lea turned to fully face Isa, keeping hold of his hand. Neither of them could claim that they were doing okay, but it wasn’t normal to see Isa tearing up so… gently.

“I’ll be fine, you’re just sweet. I almost forgot that.” He wiped at his eyes and smiled very slightly. “And I’m… happy.”

Hearing Isa say he was happy was a good feeling, it warmed his heart. He grinned and took Isa’s other hand. “You forgetting things about me? That’s not allowed, I’ll have to remind you.”

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

“Easy. Just come here.”

“Alright, fine.” Isa leaned forward slightly, knowing what Lea was going to do. There was nothing that was surprising here. “How?”

“Like this.” Lea pressed their lips together. It was their first kiss since they got their hearts back, but it felt nice returning to it. They’d kissed only once before as kids and had tried to cling to something for a few years as nobodies, but this was different. It was soft.

They moved back again ever so slightly, leaving their noses pressed together so they only had room to talk.

“Nice way to remind me, Lea.”


End file.
